This invention relates to novel phosphorus containing compounds and to a method of preparing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to bisphosphoramides having superior anti-wear properties.
The employment of anti-wear agents in motor oils, fuels, transmission fluids, hyraulic fluids, etc., is well established. Numerous types of additives have been developed and several have proved quite successful in reducing wear and increasing equipment life. Typical anti-wear agents which have experienced commercial success include zinc dihydrocarbonyl dithiophosphates, zinc dialkyldithiocarbamate, tricresyl phosphate, dilauryl phosphate, di-dodecyl phosphite, sulfurized turpenes, sulfurized sperm oil, various chlorinated compounds, etc. Of the above compounds zinc dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphate and tricresyl phosphate have essentially dominated the field.
While the conventional anti-wear agents have performed satisfactorily in the older equipment, the introduction of more powerful and higher speed machines has encouraged the development of anti-wear agents having superior anti-wear properties not heretofor obtainable. In addition, several ancillary problems appurtenant with many of the conventional anti-wear agents have encouraged the search for an improved additive. For example, the employment of zinc dihydrocarbyl dithiophosphate or other metal containing anti-wear agents is burdened with a relatively high ash content. Another problem is the diminution of raw materials employed to produce some of the additives, e.g. the reduction of the availability of sperm oil, etc.
In addition to the anti-wear properties, in many instances it is advantageous to modify the friction properties of a lubricant. The conventional anti-wear agents do not exhibit these friction modifying properties and, accordingly other additives must be employed to obtain this effect thereby increasing the cost and ash content of the final composition. Thus a need exists for an additive having improved anti-wear properties, that does not have a high ash content, that is relatively inexpensive to make and that exhibits friction modifying properties.
It is therefor an object of this invention to provide an improved anti-wear agent.
It is another object of this invention to provide an ashless anti-wear agent.
Another object of this invention is to provide an anti-wear agent having friction modifying properties.
Another object of this invention is to provide an anti-wear agent having superior anti-wear properties, which exhibits friction modifying properties, and which has a low ash content.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for preparing an improved anti-wear agent.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention and appended claims.